


Shingeki no Sina High Boarding School

by OrionPhantom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sneaking Out, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPhantom/pseuds/OrionPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren attends Sina High Boarding School along with his best-friends, Armin and Mikasa. Despite the fact that he loves going to school with his friends, dealing with his irritating roommate, Jean and his German teacher, Levi Ackerman, who hates his guts, can be a pain. Eren is failing German - But when Jean suggests that they sneak out of the school during the night to go into the city Trost, they discover a deep secret regarding Levi Ackerman which changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Eren has been attending Sina High Boarding School for the past year along with his two best friends, Mikasa and Armin. Unfortunately, Eren was made to room with the person he disliked the most, Jean Kirstein, rather than Armin, who was instead rooming with Jean’s best friend, Marco Bott.  
Apart from his extremely annoying horse-faced roommate, teachers who constantly got on his nerves and the school’s strict rules, Eren still wanted to make the best of attending the school with his best friends. On the other hand, for Armin, this school had been a dream come true. He had always been very much invested in his studies and aspired to get the best grades, whereas Eren’s only goals were to merely pass (most of) his subjects so that in turn he wouldn't get lectured by Mikasa. Mikasa is Eren's adoptive, overly protective sister who had decided to make it her duty to be Eren’s second mom. Although he loves her like a best friend and a sister, she really could get on his nerves. Especially when she went on rants and told him what to do.  
His teachers weren’t all that bad, except for Eren’s German teacher, Levi Ackerman. The teacher had absolutely hated him since the first day. Sure, Eren hadn’t turned in a couple dozen of assignments, and given in some in late- and sure, one time he had accidentally spilled boiling coffee all over the teacher's blazer. Levi Ackerman was a clean freak, and he’d made the largest fuss on how Eren had destroyed his clothes. Of course, he had a right to be furious. After all the boy had burned him with coffee. He'd stormed out of the classroom to go wash his clothes, and after that day, the teacher's dislike to Eren only grew. Other than Levi Ackerman, he couldn’t complain too much about his other teachers, maybe except for his History teacher, who was rather odd and seemed to have a lose screw in her head. She would constantly babble on and on about both history and other things which had nothing to do with the subject, going off on tangents.

* * *

 

 

Eren was fighting to stay away as he sat at his desk found at the back of the room, tuning out his math teacher who had been droning on about algebra, until the bell finally rung, indicating that the last lesson was finally over.  
Eren caught up with Armin and Mikasa in the hallway and the three of them walked together out the building, towards their dorms. All of the school dorms were found in a separate building right beside the school building, and were divided into two sections; the girl’s part, and the boy’s.

"Hey Armin, wanna come over to my room? I bought a new game for my PS4 which I've been dying to try out!" Eren offered.   
“Sorry, Eren. I need to finish my homework first, I’ve got two essays and a book report- and don’t get me started on all the work professor Hanji’s assigned!” Armin said.  
“Shouldn’t you also be doing your homework then instead of wasting your time on videogames?” Mikasa frowned.  
“Yeah yeah. Alright, _mom_.” Eren said and rolled his eyes.  
They parted with Mikasa once they got through the main door of the dormitory building and she walked towards the right, where all of the girl’s dormitories were whilst Eren and Armin continued on towards the left.  
  
“So you don’t want to hang out with me today?” Eren whined and pouted.  
“Eren, you know it’s not because I don’t want to hang out with you! I just need to finish all this work...and you know that I hate leaving things for the last minute…”  
“Alright, alright…I’ll talk to you later then.” Eren sighed as he reached the door to his room and fumbled through his jean’s pocket for his keys.  
Armin smiled and waved goodbye and Eren entered his room.  
  
The first thing he saw as he entered the dorm was Jean lying down on the top bunk bed, playing flappy bird on his Iphone.   
Eren groaned and trudged into the room, letting his backpack fall to the ground beside the door and then proceeded to throw himself onto his own bed.  
“What’s up with you?” Jean asked without moving his eyes from his phone.  
“Armin’s busy with homework, and Mikasa wants _me_ to do homework too, which I don't feel like doing, so I have no one to hang out with.”  
“Wow, such a big problem you’ve got there. I’m sure the starving children in Africa would be greatly concerned.” Jean snorted.  
“Shut up, Horse face.” Eren retorted. Jean's smart-mouth always knew how to piss Eren off.  
  
 “Hey, how about this.” Jean began and jumped off his bed, landing in front of Eren. “Let’s sneak out tonight and go into town! We’ll be able to catch all the nightlife events…after all we’re at the peak of our youth, we should be going out having the time of our lives rather than being stuck at a school!”  
“Why would I want to go anywhere with _you_?”  
“Haven’t you also been dying to get out and have some fun? What’s better than breaking some rules with your dorm-buddy and having the best night of your life?”  
“The ‘best night of my life’ does not consist of you, that’s for sure.” Eren said in a matter-of-factly way.  
Jean groaned and folded his arms, rolling his eyes at Eren but then proceeding to smirk.  
"Well, Mikasa wouldn’t know, and I could convince Armin to come along too. Maybe even Marco…” Jean said.  
  
Eren sat up, looking back at Jean with furrowed eyebrows.  
“And how the hell are you going to do that? Armin won’t even play video games with me because he’s got homework to do, yet some how you’re going to convince him to sneak out of the school at night and go to the city? I’d like to see you try. He's not one for breaking rules.” Eren scoffed.  
“Then it’s settled. I’ll convince Armin and Marco, and the four of us will sneak out of school and go clubbing!”  
“If we get caught by the teachers we’re dead, you know that right? We can’t even pass through the front doors, if that’s what you’re planning. The gate's always locked.”  
“Of course I know that! What do you think I am, stupid?” Jean snapped.

 

“Yes.” Eren replied flatly.

 

An hour after Jean had made plans with Eren to sneak out, he’d gone to find Armin and Marco in their joined-dorm to try and convince them to go along with the plan.

_This is so not going to work,_ Eren thought to himself as he waited for Jean to return, in his dorm.

A minute later, Jean burst into the room with a massive grin on his face, which according to Eren, only insinuated his horse-like features. 

“Looks like the four of us are sneaking out tonight!”

“What?” Eren gasped. “How the fuck did you manage to convince them?!”

  
“Heh, I’ve actually got pretty great manipulative skills”  
  
**Flash Back**    
“Oh come on, Marco! We’re only young once! Don't you wanna have fun before we grow old and start suffering from back problems?” Jean whined.  
“I wouldn’t want to know what Mr.Ackerman would do to us if he caught us roaming the hallway during the night, let alone leaving the school building….” Armin began.  
Jean threw his arms around Marco and Armin in a friendly headlock and smiled.  
“Haven’t you ever wondered about what goes on in the city at night time? Haven’t you ever wanted to live a little? You can just finish your homework now and you’d be done by the time we leave. Eren would certainly be overjoyed if you were to come.” Jean said as he looked at Armin.  
“Would he?” Armin said slowly as he tried to pull away from Jean’s headlock.  
“He definitely would! In fact, he’s been telling me that he's feeling that you’ve been kind of distant with him lately…I’m sure that if you were to come he’d change that opinion!”  
Armin finally got free and took a step back from Jean.  
“What? He told you that??” Armin asked with concern.  
“Yeah…he was pretty bummed out about it…he's rather upset that his best friend never wants to hang out with him anymore because homework takes priority over him.” Jean lied.  
“Oh but that's not true...well…I guess if it’s just a onetime thing…I guess i'll come along…” Armin said.  
“Oh no, Armin! You’ve been sucked into this too??” Marco gasped.  
“Come on Marco, you’re the only one left. Just you me, Armin and Eren. It'll be a boy's night out in Trost…what do you say?” Jean asked.  
“Alright, alright! I’ll come along!” Marco gave in.  
“Yes!” Jean cheered and finally released Marco from where he had still been holding him from his neck.  
“Alright, Me and Eren will meet you in here at 12:00pm. You've got plenty of time to get ready,” Jean smirked and walked out of the room to go gloat to Eren on how he’d proved him wrong.  
**   **  
  
“I can’t believe you lied to Armin! Sure, he couldn’t hang out with me because of all of the assignments he's got to do, but that doesn’t mean I think he’s being distant. Now he probably thinks that he's a bad friend, you know how sensitive he is. Gosh, you’re such an asshole! You’d be the last person I’d ever go to for friendship advice.” Eren groaned.  
“Sheesh calm the fuck down, Jaeger. You’re missing the point. We're going into town - at night - alone, just us! No teachers, no parents.”  
“Oh yeah, maybe you'll find a nice stable and get to mingle with your kind, Horse-face.” Eren snorted.  
“Shut up, Jaeger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them go through with their plan to sneak out into the city of Trost

At exactly 12:00, Marco opened his and Armin’s dorm room door where he found Eren and Jean waiting, holding a coil of thick rope. Jean was wearing pale-ivory coloured jeans and a black leather whilst Eren was wearing an oversized denim jacket paired with black ripped jeans. 

"Well you guys are punctual..." Marco muttered, letting the two into their dorm.  
“Are you guys ready?” Jean asked.  
“Yeah I guess…no one saw you leave your room right?” Marco asked.  
“Nope. The hallways were all clear. Now let’s get a move on!”  
“Speaking of which…how are we going to leave the dorms, exactly? The building’s front doors are locked which leaves just the emergency exit, and that's not option because it would tick off the alarm if used.”  
“Doors? No, no, we aint using doors!” Jean exclaimed a bit too loudly, receiving a shove from Eren who hissed at him to be quiet.

  
Jean thought about shooting Eren a death glare but instead he decided to advance with the plan and instead walked over to the window, gesturing to it.  
“You don’t mean…” Armin began nervously.  
“That is exactly what I mean, coconut head!” Jean said with a smile and began to tie one of the rope ends to the bunk beds metal frame. Once he made sure that the rope was firmly tied and he tugged on it to make sure that it wouldn’t get lose he threw the rest of the rope down the window and began to climb out.  
“If you fall and break your leg, I will laugh so hard.” Eren said, receiving the middle finger from Jean.

Once Jean climbed down the rope and reached the ground Marco went next, then Eren and lastly Armin who took a little longer than the others. After patiently waiting for Armin to get to the ground, they ran away from the building and got the massive gates which separated the school from the outside world. They quickly climbed to the top and jumped over it, making it to the pavement.

"We did it! We're out!" Jean exclaimed excitedly, and they began to walk away from the school.  
“Was it a good idea to leave the rope just hanging out of the window? What if one of the teachers find it?” Armin worried.  
Eren and Jean were running around the empty streets like a bunch of idiots who had never been let out of the house before.  
“Quit worrying, coconut and just relax!” Jean said and ran past Eren to get back on the pavement.

After a few minutes of walking, they scenery around them became more and more urban as they got closer towards the city of Trost. The amount of cars, lights and people increased. The city of Trost was only a ten minute walk from the Sina High Boarding school, and although the students were allowed to visit during the weekends, they could never stay past 5:00 pm. That was when all the students had to be back within the school grounds. Trost was much different during the night than the day in both atmosphere and the types of people who visited. Of course, that depended on which part of the city they went to, and there was no doubt that the first place they went to was were all the clubs and bars were at. All of the buildings and signs were lit up in different colours and there was music playing all around them.

  
“So which place are we hitting first?” Eren asked as they walked through the streets in awe.  
“I’ve heard a lot of things about this nightclub called Wings of something…It’s supposed to be pretty great!” Jean suggested.  
“I doubt they’re going to let a bunch of sixteen year old high school students in!”  
“That’s why I’ve got a fake ID, dumbass!” Jean said as he pulled an ID from his jacket that said that he was 19 years old.  
“As if anyone’s going to believe that! Maybe if it was 19 in horse years…”  
Jean threw a punch at Eren but missed as Eren agilely ducked.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Jean growled.  
“Hey you guys! Don’t start fighting now!” Marco said as he got in between them.  
“Yeah, you’re right Marco, sorry.” Jean apologized. “Come on, I wanna see what’s so great about this Wings place!” Jean continued and he ran off in one direction.  
“Wait up!” Marco called after him.

The three of them finally caught up with Jean in front of a large white stone building with black and blue lights gleaming from above the doors. There was a large blue neon sign reading “Wings of Freedom” and underneath it also in neon, was an image of two wings overlapping each other; one blue and the other white. There was a mass of people grouped together in front of the night club, waiting to get inside. The  loud beats playing inside could be heard from the outside.  
“Jean, there’s lots of people trying to get in, besides you’re the only one with the fake ID.” Marco said but Jean didn’t care.  
“Come on, bro! We’re doing this!” Jean said and got in line with the rest of the people there.  
Marco sighed and joined Jean in line without further protest. When it was their turn to get into the nightclub, Jean approached the bouncer first and showed him the ID. The bouncer took a good look at it and then back at Jean. He nodded towards the door meaning that Jean could go in, though when Armin, Eren and Marco approached towards the door the bouncer immediately got suspicious by the nervous look on Armin’s face and stopped him.  
“ID.” The bouncer asked.  
“Oh umm…uh.” Armin stuttered only increasing the bouncer’s impatience and annoyance. “I…forgot it in my other pants…” Armin lied.  
Jean walked back to the bouncer and shoved Armin out the way forcefully making him fall on a man behind him who had been holding a beer which was spilt all over him because of Armin.  
“Hey what the fuck?! What do you think you’re doing?” The man shouted angry and shoved back at Armin.  
“Hey don’t shove my friend, Asshole!” Eren retorted angrily to the man.  
The man was clearly drunk as he threw a punch at Armin and missed terribly, instead hitting the bouncer. The bouncer’s last nerve seemed to have been lost and he grabbed the man roughly from his shirt.  
Whilst the bouncer kicked the man out of the line, Jean, Marco, Eren and Armin slipped past and snuck into the night club.

“Why did you shove me??” Armin asked once they got inside.  
“It was all part of the plan! I was trying to get that drunk guy behind you cause a commotion as a distraction.” Jean explained reassuringly.  
“We sure are breaking a lot of rules today…” Armin muttered.  
“Armin, my friend, that doesn’t matter anymore…because look at this place!”

  
The loud music playing was coming from the DJ table at the far end center of the large room illuminated by several shades of blue and gold of revolving ceiling lights. There was a large spinning, glittering silver disco ball shooting out rays of green and blue lights all over the dance floor and there was a bar at the left side of the club. There was a corner set up with black leather couches where a few couples were sprawled across, making out. There was also a long stage at the centre of the dance floor where people danced around. The four of them slowly walked into the club, completely overwhelmed by how amazing it all was. That’s when Eren realised that there was a tall metal pole at the edge of the stage. Then he realized that there was someone gripping the pole- a man with short black hair and had a rather short structure themselves; although Eren couldn’t see his face from where he was standing, especially due to all of the different lights shining into his face.

  
“Wait…this isn’t a strip club is it?” Eren suddenly asked Jean.  
“I don’t think so…just some 18+ entertainment, Jaeger!” Jean said and approached the dance-floor.

"Jean, the things you say are so cringe-worthy..." Eren rolled his eyes.  
Armin felt awkward and out of place there so he just tagged along nervously with Marco and Eren who followed after Jean.  
Eren looked attentively at the stage, trying to see the man’s face. The short person on stage had expert dance moves and danced around the pole with a sort of elegance. He grabbed onto the pole with one hand and pulled himself up onto it and spun back to the stage floor. The person grabbed the pole and leaned backwards whilst glancing at the audience on the dance-floor. He had intimidating narrow grey eyes.  
That’s when with a horrible realization, Eren finally saw the person’s face and was able to place together where he’d seen the familiar combination of short black hair and short structure before.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was utterly in shock and Armin must’ve realized that his mouth was hanging wide open because he was staring back at him with a weird look.  
“Eren…what’s wrong?” Armin questioned, but when he realized that Eren’s wasn’t going to answer, he followed the trail in the direction of where Eren's eyes had been glancing and let out a gasp.

  
“That’s…that’s….oh my god, it can’t be!” Armin stuttered in disbelief.  
“Mr.Ackerman…” Eren managed to say quietly, but enough for Jean, Armin and Marco to hear.  
“Eren, what the hell are you talking about?” Jean groaned.  
Surely enough, Levi Ackerman, their strict-as-ever German teacher, was the man dancing on a pole on stage in a nightclub.  
Eren's brain couldn't comprehend how his uptight, angry, hard-ass teacher was out here in such circumstances.  _At least all of his clothes are still on_ , Eren thought. Then he noticed a jacket discarded at the side of the stage. _Okay, maybe not all of his clothes…_

“Come on…let’s get out of here before he sees us!” Armin urged, but both Eren and Jean were utterly captivated and couldn’t get over the shock as easily.  
“Eren...Eren!” Armin snapped until his friend was suddenly able to tear his eyes away.  
“If Mr.Ackerman sees us, I'm certain that he’ll kill us…and probably quite literally.” Marco said.  
The four of them fled the night-club right as they noticed their teacher beginning to unbutton his shirt.

  
The walk back to their school was rather silent. They were lost for words as to what they had just witnessed.   
“That was the last thing I was ever expecting to see…this was a bad idea.” Armin muttered.  
“Who would’ve thought that Mr.Ackerman worked as a part-time stripper at a night-club!” Jean said with a smirk. He seemed kind of cheerful, even.  
"I need bleach for my eyes," Marco retorted.  
“The load of you are a bunch of pansies! This is great,” Jean continued.  
“What the hell is so great?” Marco furrowed his brows.  
“Marco my dear, I doubt he’d want anyone to know about his little secret…especially being a teacher and all. I wonder how the school would take to finding out that their very own German teacher is working as a stripper.”  
“He’s not a stripper!” Armin said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.  
“He was dancing on a fucking pole in a dance club and taking of his shirt. What else do you call that?”  
Armin decided to remain quiet after that.

“You’re talking about blackmailing Mr.Ackerman?!” Marco gasped.  
“Let’s just say that we have leverage. I’m sure Eren’s thrilled about that, aren't you Eren?" Jean laughed and nudged Eren with his elbow. "After all, Mr.Ackerman does hate you.”  
Eren hands had been buried in his pockets and his eyes had been fixated on the ground for the whole walk.  
He despised Mr.Ackerman and the way he treated him. The teacher would assign him extra work, he’d given him detention countless times, he’d blamed him for things he hadn't been guilty for and he’d called several names and thrown more insults at him than he could count. Seeing him like that tonight, though, he'd looked so different, and Eren couldn’t wave a strange feeling which had been building up in his gut. He couldn't explain it, but it brought a faint blush to his cheeks, thinking back to the club. 

  
“Earth to Eren?” Jean snickered and waved a hand in front of Eren’s face.  
“What do you want, Horse-face?” Eren groaned.  
“You were staring into space, you idiot. We’re at the school gates already and unless you want to sleep out here, you'd better start climbing.” Jean said and began to climb over the gate to join Armin and Marco who were already waiting for them on the other side.  
The rope was just as they had left it, hanging out of Marco and Armin’s dorm window. The four of them climbed back up the rope as silently as they could manage and once they were inside the room, Jean pulled up the rope.  
“It sucks we weren’t even able to drink anything. I was really looking forward to getting a tray of shots. Well, I’m going to my room ‘cause Armin looks like a walking corpse right now.” Jean smiled and walked out of the dorm whilst Eren followed after him. Just as they left, Armin collapsed on his bed and instantly fell asleep due to exhaustion. 

The next morning, the alarm rang loudly through Eren’s ears. An irritated groan sounded from underneath the mess of sheets on Eren's bed, and a hand emerged from underneath them, fumbling about on the dresser until it finally found the clock and hit it till it switched off. Eren sighed and crawled out from underneath the sheets. He'd stood and stared blankly into nothingness for a few seconds as he was mostly still half asleep and then decided to head to the dorm bathroom to take a shower in hopes he'd wake up.

  
He felt terrible and sleep deprived. He hadn't managed to get much rest as he'd kept having weird dreams about Mr.Ackerman all night.  
The cold shower did manage to bring him back to reality a little bit, although it hadn't done anything for the dark bags underneath his eyes. He changed into his school uniform; a white buttoned shirt with navy blue trousers and a matching tie. When he left the bathroom, he found Jean ready, wearing his uniform.

  
“Wow Eren, you look like shit.” Jean commented.  
“Yeah? At least I don’t look like a horse.” Eren yawned and trudged towards his school bag.  
Jean rolled his eyes at Eren's dumb retort. He opened the door and walked out, slamming it shut in Eren's face who'd been just behind him.  
“Damned horse face…” Eren muttered under his breath.

 

  
Eren met up with Armin in front of his dorm door and they walked to the school building together to meet up with Mikasa.  
“Eren, you look exhuasted…Mikasa’s definitely going to have something to say.” Armin warned.  
“I’ll just tell her that Horse-face kept me up all night with his snoring.” Eren shrugged.  
A moment later, they spotted Mikasa walking towards her locker and she waved to them the moment she noticed them.

  
“Eren, did you stay up late last night?” was the first thing Mikasa said as the boys approached her.  
“Good morning to you to.” Eren said sarcastically. “No, I did not. Come on, I don’t look that bad! It’s horse-face and his irritable loud snoring’s fault.”  
Before Mikasa could go on any further, the bell rang, which Eren was rather thankful for.   
“Well, talk to you guys later! I've got Biology.” Mikasa said before walking off, catching up with Christa and Sasha and went on with them to their first class.  
“Alright so my first lesson is…German…” Eren cringed.

He was definitely not looking forward to facing Mr.Ackerman after last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Ackerman is most displeased with Eren's homework

Eren was dozing off at the back of his German class, resting his head on his hand. He was sitting next to Armin who had been trying to forget what he'd seen last night and was focusing on the topic they were doing. 

“Jaeger, is my class boring you?” Mr.Ackerman suddenly said, striking Eren fully awake and back to his senses. Eren looked up to see Mr.Ackerman standing right in front of him, his arms crossed and his pissed off eyes staring into his soul. He was like a little angry demon.

“Oh…um, no...sorry, sir!” Eren apologised, sitting up straight.

Mr.Ackerman's scowl didn't falter and Eren blushed and looked away, remembering how he’d seen his teacher the night before.

Mr.Ackerman messaged his temples and walked back to the front of the class, stopping himself from insulting Eren and continuing with the lecture.

“Right, so I want you to work out exercises 2 and 3 on page.57 -and no excuses. I’ve heard enough of them already; that means you, Eren.” Levi said and began to pack up his books into his briefcase.

The students took down the last of their notes then began to leave the class room, but before Eren and Armin could leave, Mr.Ackerman suddenly called for Eren to stay behind.

Eren glanced at Armin, shooting him an alarmed look.

“Eren, will you be alright?” Armin quickly whispered.

Eren nodded, allowing Armin to leave so that it was just him and his angry German teacher alone in the room. Eren slowly turned round to face his teacher and wasn't surprised to see him glaring back at him, his signature 'I'm-so-done-with-you' look ever so present.

“You-uh…wanted to speak to me about something?” Eren asked awkwardly.

 _Oh shit! What if he knows? What if he’d seen me last night and was now going to pay me back for it?!_ The anxiety flooded through Eren, but before he could overthink any longer, Mr.Ackerman broke his illusions.

“Mind explaining this?” Mr.Ackerman said as he held up a paper to Eren’s face.

Eren blinked a few times, clearing his head then looked at the paper. It had “Eren Jaeger” written on the top right-hand corner of it and he quickly realized that he was looking at the last German assignment which he had handed in late.

Eren stared at Mr.Ackerman blankly and waited for his teacher to explain to him what he meant by it.

“Tsk. Brat. This is _not_ the subject I assigned to you. You were supposed to write a three-hundred word essay titled 'A trip to the museum'. You wrote about one-hundred words and didn't even mention the museum! I don’t even know what the fuck this is.”

Mr.Ackerman was the only teacher he’d ever heard swearing so carelessly in front of his students. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I’ll redo it…” Eren apologized.

“I want it by tomorrow. And since we don’t have a German lesson tomorrow, leave it for me on my desk in this class after school. The room will be open. If it’s not there- and if you don’t get a passable mark on it- you’re getting an F on your Final assessment because I’m tired of your shit.” Levi warned. His facial expression never changed and he continued to stare through Eren who hadn't dared move his eyes from the ground.

“Yes, sir…” Eren said and took his leave. Once he made it to the hallway and deemed that he was safe, away from Mr.Ackerman's reach, he ran off to find Armin.

 

 _How the am I supposed to write up a three hundred word essay on 'A trip to the museum'? Hell, I haven't been to a museum since I was seven. I can't write a cohesive essay all in German...My surname may be German but I can hardly write past one sentence in the language… Shit.I need Armin. He’s intelligent…he’ll have to help me with this! I can't fail German!_ Eren contemplated.

Eren couldn’t find Armin anywhere near the lockers or in the halls so that must have meant that he'd already gone to his next class. He sighed at the thought of he needing to wait until lunchtime before he got to see him again since they didn’t have any more classes together for that period.

*

“Hey Armin!” Eren cheered a bit too loudly, earning a few stares from other students in the lunch-hall, not that Eren cared. He made his way to his best friend who was sitting with Mikasa at one of the tables in the corner of the room.

“Hey Eren! What's up?” Armin replied.

“I need your help! Mr.Ackerman wants me to rewrite my German essay for tomorrow and I cant do it alone!”

“Okay, calm down, Eren! Sure I’ll help you, is this what he wanted from you after class?”

Eren nodded and sat down on a chair facing Armin and Mikasa.

“Come to my dorm after school ends and we'll work on it.” Armin smiled.

_What would I ever do without Armin._

 

And that’s how it went; right after the bell rang at the end last period, Eren and Armin walked to the dormitories and got started on Eren's essay.

“Come on Eren, you want it to be good don’t you? Help me out here, I can’t write the whole thing for you!” Armin pouted as he glanced at his best friend who was leaning back on his chair looking as bored as ever.

“Alright…you’re right, sorry.” Eren said and sat up properly, moving closer towards the desk where Armin was working on his German paper.

Suddenly a thought popped through Eren's mind, something which Jean had said- something about using what they’d seen in the night-club as leverage against their German teacher. After all, Mr.Ackerman was being rather unreasonable and threatening to fail him…What if he could blackmail him? Maybe it would buy him more time. Maybe he wouldn’t even have to do the report at all...-No! What was he thinking? He couldn’t possibly blackmail his teacher! He wasn’t Jean, he had morals. As if he could ever do something like that...could he?

Eren dismissed the thought and instead decided to focus on the essay, gaining determination to finish it and actually getting a good grade to get his teacher off his back.

Of course just when Eren was actually focusing on his work for once, Marco burst through the room, breathing heavily as if he'd been running.

“Marco!” Armin exclaimed, startled, and almost jumped out of his chair. “What’s wrong?!”

“Armin, the student council and Principle Pixis are looking all over for you! You’re late to the meeting and they need you.” Marco spoke in between deep breaths.

“Oh no…I totally forgot that was today!” Armin turned to Eren, looking distressed as ever..

“Eren, I’m really sorry but I can’t help you with your essay right now.”

“But Armin!” Eren whined.

“I’m so sorry Eren…” Armin apologised once more and ran out of the room towards the main school building, leaving Eren alone with his half-finished German paper.

_Now what the hell am I going to do…_


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn’t sure how he’d done it, but he had managed to write a little over three-hundred words and actually talked about museums this time. He'd be lying if he said he didn't  copy down sentences which he'd translated in google translate, but the essay was finished and that's all he cared about. And he'd managed to finish it with Armin. Although he was still a bit upset that Armin had left him half way through, he knew that he had a right to be. That was selfish of him, after all, student council was important to Armin and it wasn't Armin's duty to do Eren's homework for him.

Eren felt a little too excited about handing in his essay, and even felt somewhat disappointed that Mr.Ackerman wouldn’t be there in person when he gave it in. He wanted to see the look on his teacher’s face when he saw that his 'lazy no-good' student actually did the work and handed it in when he was supposed to. Okay, maybe it wasn't something to be too proud of as the only reason he had to do this essay was because his first one was absolute shit and he'd given it in late. At least he stuck to the subject this time.

So when the last bell rang and he had practically dashed out of his classroom towards the German classroom, the last thing he had been expecting was that it would be locked. But there he was, standing in front of the unbudging door to the dark and empty classroom, staring back at it in dismay.

  
Mr.Ackerman had said that the classroom would be open and that he just needed to leave it on his desk, yet he room was clearly locked!  
Frustration took over Eren. Now what was he going to do?! Surely his teacher would understand that he couldn’t get past a locked door. Or would he? After all, Mr.Ackerman hated Eren's guts and took to every opportunity to make Eren's life harder. No, he would not understand. He was fucked.

  
Eren pondered the idea that Mr.Ackerman had deliberately set him up and told him to leave his essay in the class room knowing it would be locked. Or maybe he'd even locked it himself. Then Mr.Ackerman could fail him and probably have a nice laugh about it too. Blackmail didn't seem as bad anymore.

   
Okay, sure Mr.Ackerman despised the living daylights out of him, but he wouldn’t go that far, would he? No, it all had to be a misunderstanding. Eren decided to go looking for Mr.Ackerman before the school-day ended to personally hand in his work. He'd never gone through this much trouble to give in a bloody essay.

The first place he tried was the Teacher’s Staff room, but much to his annoyance, he ran into his most insane teacher.

  
“Oh, Hey Eren!” His history teacher said loudly and waved.  
“Good afternoon, Miss.Hanji.” Eren said, keeping polite.  
“What’s wrong, little Jaeger? You look kinda worried!”  
“It’s just that I’m looking for Mr.Ackerman and-”  
“Oh I saw him not too long ago going into the art room!”  
“Really? Thanks a lot, Miss.Hanji!”  
“No problem, kiddo! And don’t forget to study your civil war history!” Miss.Hanji said a shot him a wink.  
“Right.”

Eren made his way out of the staff room and walked through the hallway towards the art room with his German essay in his hand.  
This essay was turning out to be a nightmare prior and post it being written. 

  
He made it to the end of the hallway where he stood in front of the last door in the hall which was labelled “Art Room”.  
Eren twisted the knob and slowly pushed it open. Immediately he froze in place, horror taking over his entire body and immobilizing him.

  
There, leaning against one of the long tables at the end of the room with his shirt open and his pants were unbuttoned, was Mr.Ackerman. His Biology teacher, Mr.Smith, was right in front of the German teacher and his hand was gripping Mr.Ackerman’s chin, then he pulled him in, crashing his lips against the other man's mouth. Eren's eyes took in the rest of the scene, then noticed that Mr.Smith’s hand was wandering through Levi’s briefs and working its way around his dick.

  
Eren was mortified. He couldn't watch any longer. He bolted, letting the door slam behind him, which he then realized had not been the most intelligent of ideas.  
The two teachers were utterly startled and rapidly turned to look at the door but they’d only caught the sight of a uniform before the door shut.  
“Shit.” Mr.Ackerman swore and pushed the other teacher off of him.

  
  
Eren continued running and didn’t dare look back. What the _fuck_ had he just witnessed?

  
Seeing his German teacher pole dancing in a nightclub had been bad enough, but now he’d walked in on that same teacher and his biology teacher about to fuck. This way way too much.  
Eren stopped at the next corner and leaned against some of the lockers to catch his breath. He hadn't run much, but the shock had drained all the energy out of him. He felt a flush surge through him. He hadn't realized that he'd been blushing again till now. Another thought entered his mind. Had they seen him? What if they noticed? What if they thought he was spying on them? Oh god, they'd think he was some sort of Pervert. Not only that, but he was pretty sure that what they were doing was breaking quite a lot of rules. He could only imagine what they'd do to him to keep him quiet.

  
Eren slammed his head back against the locker upon the realization that after all that, he still hadn't handed in his homework! But there was no way in hell that he was going back to give it in. He’d just have to figure out a way to convince Mr.Ackerman not to fail him. He looked down at the essay in his hand with pure hatred. He'd managed to squash it too in the chaos. Great. Just great.

  
He continued down the hallway until he heard fast pacing footsteps growing behind him.

"Eren Jaeger" a voice called out, sending chills down the boys spine. 

  
Eren froze in his steps and reluctantly turned his head round, only to see Mr.Smith at the end of the hallway, staring down at him with piercing cold eyes, looking at Eren as if he knew all of his secrets.

 _Shit, he knows_ , Eren winced to himself


	6. Chapter 6

“Eren, what are you still doing here wandering the halls? Don't you have a class?” Mr.Smith asked coldly.

“I..uh….need to...uh..give this…uhm, essay to …uh…yeah…” Eren trailed off, feeling utterly intimidated.

Mr.Smith continued to stare down at him, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

“I just need to hand in this essay.” Eren tried again, this time with more confidence.

“To whom?”

“Uh…Mr.Ackerman, but he doesn’t seem to be around so I’ll just hand it in tomorrow.”

Eren let his eyes wander around the rest of the room to avoid any form of eye contact. He didn't think he could manage to look him in the eyes after what he'd seen. There were five seconds of pure painfully awkward silence between them, and Eren didn't know how much more of it he could take so he spoke once more.

“I'm late for a lesson. Excuse me, sir.”

Eren could still feel Mr.Smith piercing through him soul even as he turned round and walked away.

 

Mr.Smith grunted and returned to the art room where Mr.Ackerman had been buttoning up his shirt.

“Did you find out who it was?” Mr.Ackerman asked as he arranged his collar.

“I saw that kid, Jaeger in the halls. He was carrying around some work which he said he needed to give to you.” Mr.Smith answered and leaned against the door frame to watch Levi continue dressing.

“Fucking Jaeger…” 

“Well, now that he’s gone…” Mr.Smith started as he made his way across the room towards Levi and grabbed the other man tightly around his waist. “Why don’t we continue what we were…”

“No.” Mr.Ackerman said sternly and pushed the other man off him. “We were almost caught, I’m not risking that again.” And with that, the shorter teacher took his jacket and left the Art room.

 

 

It was Friday afternoon and Eren was currently ditching German class. He’d contemplated on what to do about the whole situation for the entire day, and when he started to fret that Mr.Ackerman and Mr.Smith knew that he’d been the one to walk in on them, he'd just decided to avoid the two teachers, especially Mr.Ackerman. The teacher was probably furious at him, and Eren was not mentally prepared to face him just yet. He’d have to come up with an excuse and mentally brainwash himself from forgetting all of the inappropriate scenarios he'd witnessed his teacher in. The thought of his teacher shirtless and looking rugged took over. His sharp jawline. His sharp features. His neat hair all messed up as the other teacher ran his hands through it... He had never thought of his German teacher this much, but recently he couldn't seem to get him out of his mind. He couldn't help but think that, well, he looked good. He was attractive, even. The strange feeling in his gut was back, and he couldn't waver or decipher it. Maybe he was losing his mind. He needed to snap out of it.  

So here he was, sitting down on a closed toilet, hugging his knees in one of the bathroom stalls. He didn’t have a better place to hide. He wouldn’t have been able to get to his dorm building without being seen by the teachers as they would be currently monitoring the building, making sure that students weren’t trying to ditch classes.

All a little too late, he realized that he probably could’ve convinced the school nurse to let him stay in bed for the rest of the day. He could've easily faked feeling sick, then he would've been allowed to go back to his dorm.  Eren mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that sooner. He really could be a little slow sometimes.

He was so lost deep in thought that he’d barely registered that the bell had just rang. Eren hopped off the toilet seat and picked up his backpack from the ground. The last period had just finished and he’d successfully avoided attending his German class. He opened the stall door and began to make his way towards to main door out of the bathroom when it suddenly opened, revealing an annoyed looking short man with an undercut.

 

Eren froze in place and almost ran back into the stall, but Mr.Ackerman had already spotted him.

“Jeager? What the hell are you doing in here and why weren’t you in class?” Mr.Ackerman asked in a low tone.

“I-I-I…” Eren stammered hopelessly. He was definitely not prepared for this.

Mr.Ackerman walked towards one of the sinks and turned on the tap to wash his hands.

“Listen here, brat, you’re coming with me. I need to speak to you. I’ve had enough of your bullshit.” Mr.Ackerman said.  His words sent an icy chill running through Eren's spine and he felt his heart rate rapidly quicken so much that his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. This wasn’t going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren shuffled nervously in his seat, as usual,  keeping his eyes fixed on his feet as he refused to make any eye contact what so ever with his German teacher who was standing opposite of him, leaning against the wall behind his desk in his classroom. Mr.Ackerman preferred to remain standing, giving him the impression that he was taller than the student.

“Jaeger, why weren’t you in my class? I don’t recall you asking for permission to skip. You really can't afford to be ditching anyway, your grades are bad enough as they are,” Mr.Ackerman began. 

“And didn’t I tell you to give in your essay yesterday?” he continued as he leaned forward, placed both his hands on the desk.

“The door was locked sir…so I couldn’t give it in.” There was no lie there, though he did leave out the part where he saw him and Mr.Smith having a sexual affair in the art room.

“I wasn’t feeling well during your lesson, sir. I’m really sorry but I didn’t have any time to tell you. I would’ve gone to the nurse but my stomach pain was too much to handle," It was a rather embarassing lie but Eren hoped that it was at least convincing. 

“Tch.” Mr.Ackerman scoffed, “This better not be one of your many excuses. Just when do you think you’re going to hand in that damned essay? I think I’m just going to give you an F on it.” 

“No! I have it right here actually,” Eren said as he opened his backpack and brought out a slightly squashed paper.

Mr.Ackerman shot him a look that just said ‘Are-you-fucking-kidding-me’ but he took it from Eren’s hand anyway.  

“You can go now. Oh, and before you leave I want you to write a second essay, since you missed my class and to make up for all the excuses you’ve used this past year as to what happened to your homework. The title is ‘Why I should not lie to my German Teacher’ and the minimum of written words is 250.” Mr.Ackerman said flatly. "Oh and Eren, I do want it written in German. Just in case that wasn't clear to you."

“But…alright.” Eren chose not to argue further and he picked up his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder and left the room after excusing himself.

 

Mr.Ackerman sat in the teacher’s staff room where there were a few of his colleagues working or just drinking coffee as they chatted amongst themselves. He was correcting Eren’s essay, which had started out quite well, much to his surprise, making use of properly structured sentences and correct grammar - then it had suddenly taken a turn for the worse and included useless information as well as one random strange sentence which had nothing to do with the essay, and neither could he comprehend what Eren meant by it. It translated to English as ‘I hate the horse face’, and it wasn’t even spelled correctly.

Much to his annoyance, Hanji approached Mr.Ackerman holding a mug of coffee in her hand, giving him a hip bump and giggled.

“Hello there Levi German Teach!” Hanji said loudly and took a sip out of her mug.

Mr.Ackerman sighed and rubbed at his temples.

“What do you want, Hanji? I’m busy at the moment.”

Hanji lowered her head, swinging her ponytail into Mr.Ackerman’s facem playing with his patience. She looked at the paper which the other teacher had in front of him and noticed Eren's name written on it.

“Oh I see that Eren managed to give his work in!” Hanji said as Mr.Ackerman placed a hand on her shoulder and _gently_ pushed her away from him and out of his face.

“What are you talking about, Hanji…” Levi said as he sent her a glare. All he wanted to do right now was finish grading the brat’s paper so that he could move onto the heaps of work he had left to correct.

“I sent him in your way yesterday, towards the Art room when he said he was looking for you and I saw the essay which he had in his hand, which was in German of course…I think I’m rather sharp-witted when it comes to these kinds of things…I place things together, I’m like a detective, just like Sherlock Holmes…” Hanji rambled on until she walked off and took another sip out of her coffee.

Mr.Smith had said that he’d seen Eren wandering the hallways a few minutes after someone had walked in on them in the Art room and then ran off. Of course, Mr.Ackerman had hoped that it hadn’t been Eren, but at the same time he felt as though it was better that it had been him and not someone else. Maybe he would be able to convince the brat to keep his mouth shut…the kid was probably scared of him, which he could definitely use, but there was no way he could bring up the subject. Maybe that was why Eren hadn’t come to class and he was just avoiding him because of what he’d seen. He’d have to pretend like nothing happened.

But would the damned brat keep quiet about what he’d seen? If word got out…both him and Mr.Smith would get fired, maybe worse. He couldn’t lose his job. He was barely making enough money as it was, sure his _other_ job brought in extra money, but it still wasn’t enough…


	8. Chapter 8

“So Eren, Armin’s told me that you’ve been having some trouble in German class,” Mikasa started before taking a bite out of her sandwich as she, Armin and Eren sat around one of the picnic tables set up in the school grounds.  
Eren instantly shot Armin a scowling look to which Armin’s eyes pleaded back at him apologetically. “I’m sorry Eren…you’ve been really stressed recently because of Mr.Ackerman and you know Mikasa only wants the best for you and-” Armin started, but Eren cut him off with a loud sigh.  
“Yeah yeah…I’m failing the class because the teacher hates me and nothing I do is ever good enough…I handed in my last essay which is basically going to determine whether I pass or fail so hopefully he’ll like it…” Eren replied calmly.  
Mikasa was about to go on a lecture which Eren was not looking forward to hear so Armin jumped in before she could start and cheerfully suggested for them to do something fun.  
“Like what?” Eren asked.  
“Well it’s Sunday…we could go into town and catch a movie, I heard there’s a few good ones in right now,” Armin suggested.  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Mikasa said and took the last bite out of her sandwich.  
“Yeah I’m up for that,” Eren agreed.  
“Great!” Armin smiled gleefully and stood up from the bench.

The three of them left the school premises and made their way to the town ten minutes later. Although there was the option of taking the bus, they decided to walk it there as Trost wasn’t too far from their school and Mikasa would always say how important it was to walk due to health reasons, not that Eren really cared about all that.  
They had managed to catch the 2pm movie, which also happened to be in 3D. It was this new movie about titans, massive giants that started taking over the world and violently exterminating humanity by eating them. It was a strange concept, a little bit ridiculous even, Eren thought to himself. 

Nonetheless they enjoyed the movie and once it was finished they decided to go for a coffee. On the way they ran into Marco and Jean who were carrying a couple of shopping bags.  
“Hey Mikasa! And Armin,” Jean greeted with a smile.  
“What, I don’t exist?” Eren rolled his eyes.  
“Well I’m going to have to see you later anyway since you’re my roommate, bad enough I need to put up with you with that,” Jean smirked, making Eren scowl back.  
“So what are you guys up to?” Marco asked.  
“We were just at the cinema. Now we’re going for a coffee, would you two like to join?” Mikasa offered.  
“Thanks but we’ve got to get going, there’s still a few things we need to buy. But hey Mikasa, if you’d like we could go get that coffee another time… I know of this new place which opened up. I’ve heard it’s got like hipster vibes and shit with vinyl’s hanging on the walls and old band posters everywhere, should be pretty cool.” Jean said and shot her a smile.  
“Sure, that sounds nice”  
Marco and Jean said their goodbyes and went on, leaving the trio to continue towards the coffee shop.

“Woah did Jean just ask you out right now? And did you actually say yes?” Eren said, dumfounded.  
“I don’t see why not. He’s not that bad, even though the two of you are always at each other’s throats, which is quite immature, by the way,” Mikasa replied flatly.  
“I didn’t know he liked you…I mean he’s flirty yeah but I figured that’s just him being his stupid self."  
“Really Eren, it’s been quite obvious that he’s had a thing for her for a while now. You’re not very observant, are you?” Armin laughed lightly.  
“Oh shut up Armin.”

All in all it was a relaxing Saturday, stress-free just how Eren had wanted it to be. He had needed that. They got back by 5pm which was the latest they were allowed to be out of school. Eren decided to retreat to his dorm to finish off his assignments for the next day. He’d stayed at his desk till 7 until he finally threw his books down with a sigh, cracking his rigid fingers. At that moment, Jean walked into the room.

“The fuck is this Jaeger, why are there papers everywhere? Clean up this shit.” Jean frowned and made his way towards his dresser besides his bed.  
“Fuck off, horse-face. I just spent the last two hours finishing off work. I’ll clean up later. Where were you anyway?”  
“Was with Marco. So I bought a bunch of new outfits today, including some really nice jackets. Perfect for when I hit the clubs again sometime.”  
“Wait are you serious? You’re gonna sneak out again? Are you not mentally scarred enough by what we saw last time?  
“So what? We barely got to do anything. I actually want to go and have fun this time.” He replied as he fumbled through his dresser drawer and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
“And now you’re smoking too? Sneaking out, smoking- watch out, we’ve got a rebel on the loose. I’m not sure if Mikasa’s all that into the bad boy types.” Eren smirked.  
“Shut up, Jeager. Anyway, I’m going out for a smoke in the grounds.”  
“You know we’re not meant to leave the school block at this time.”  
“Do I look like a care?”  
“What – a – fucking – rebel ,” Eren scoffed sarcastically.  
Jean dismissed him, grabbing his lighter, turned to leave.  
“Hey Jean wait,” Eren started, “can I come with?”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well…okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after around three years, I finally decided to continue this fic because why the heck not. I’ve edited the previous chapters too, fixing up the story and arranging the grammar and strucuring. Hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated, I’d love to read any comments


	9. Chapter 9

Jean and Eren ended up at the back of the dormitory buildings, leaning against the wall underneath a large overgrown oak tree, facing the grounds.

Jean placed the cigarette to his lips and lit it with his black lighter. He took in a deep breath and a few seconds later breathed out a large cloud of smoke.

Eren just stared at the other boy smoking until Jean offered it to him.

“Want to try?” Jean asked.

“Why not,” Eren shrugged and put it to his mouth, copying what Jean had done.

“Don’t cough and choke on it,” Jean snorted, “do you even know what you need to do?”

“Shut up, horse-face! I doubt it’s that hard.”

“So you’ve never smoked before?”

“no”

“Then why do you suddenly want to now?”

“Life is short,” Eren shrugged and took a puff from the cigarette, immediately bursting out into a coughing fit.

“Shh be quite Jaeger, you’ll alert someone! But pft, told you so,” Jean smirked.

Eren ignored him and tried again, this time managing to keep in the cough.

“So you like my sister?” Eren inquired and handed Jean back his cigarette.

“Yeah, she’s beautiful, intelligent and, well, has such a strong character. Do you think she likes me?”

“I don’t know, she hasn’t really talked about you much.”

“She hasn’t?”

“Not really, but she did agree to go with you on that date so can’t say you’re doing badly.”

They spent a while out there conversing and enjoying the slight breeze which passed by every now and then, and it was actually quite relaxing, much to their surprise considering that the two were usually always bickering. They managed to sneak back into the dorms without any fuss and the two of them went to bed since they had to be up early the next day for lessons.   


*  


Eren’s mouth hung wide open as he stood beside the door, watching in shock as Mr.Smith and Mr.Ackerman were heavily making out against the wall in the art room. Mr.Ackerman was grinding against the blonde teacher and pulled him closer whilst Mr.Smith’s grip on the shorter teacher’s hip tightened.

“M-mr-Ackerman?!” Eren gasped.

Mr.Ackerman turned his head towards Eren and shoved Mr.Smith away effortlessly with just one hand. He walked towards Eren, grabbed him from his collar, pulling his face closer to his own and then crashed his lips against Eren’s. The boy’s eyes widened but he found himself kissing back. And then he shut his eyes and lost himself in the kiss. Eren moaned as his German teacher deepened their kiss and Mr.Ackerman took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Eren’s mouth.

Mr.Ackerman pulled away and looked at the heavily blushing boy in front of him. 

“Eren.” Mr.Ackerman called, but the voice didn’t belong to the teacher.

“Eren…Eren? Eren!” the voice repeated until Eren was finally jerked awake as a pillow was tossed towards his face.

“Eren!” Jean groaned, “I’ve been trying to wake you up for ages. Armin’s here.”

Eren blinked a couple of times, regaining himself from the dream he’d just had. He had no idea what to think of it. The teacher tormented him when he was awake and now he apparently haunted his dreams too. And what the fuck kind of dream was that? Of all strange dreams he’d had before, this certainly left Eren feeling unusual. It was just a dream though, it didn’t mean anything, Eren assured himself.

“Yo Eren? Fucksake, is he sleeping with his eyes open now?” Jean waved a hand in front of Eren’s face.

“Okok I’m awake.” Eren snapped back to reality.

“Jesus Eren, we’re going to be late for class. You’d better hurry up.” Armin said.

Eren glanced at the clock sitting on his bedside table.

It read 7:55 am.

“Shit…my alarm didn’t ring. Why didn’t you wake me up before?” Eren asked Jean, looking rather annoyed.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been trying for like twenty minutes, but you must have been really enjoying your dreams ‘cause you wouldn’t budge.” Jean rolled his eyes.

Being late for class and having weird sexual dreams about his teacher. This was not how he had wanted to start out the day.


	10. Chapter 10

“Alright so who can tell me what this sentence translates to?” Mr.Ackerman said as he finished writing on the whiteboard and folded his arms.

Much to his annoyance, no-one put up their hands.

“Tsk. I didn’t expect anything less. Alright, looks like I’m going to have to call someone out then.”

Before he could choose his victim, Armin nervously lifted up his arm.

“Arlert. Shoot.”

“Um…’The kitchen is filthy and there is dust everywhere,” Armin attempted.

“Close. The kitchen is filthy and there is dirt all over the place. Good. If the rest of you would at least show some interest in class, like Armin over here, you might not be doing as badly.”

 

Mr.Ackerman moved towards the whiteboard again and erased everything that had been written, removing up to every little dot and marking until it was completely clean and aesthetically pleasing to his eyes. Once he was pleased with it, he turned back to his students and grabbed a pile of papers.

“I’ve got some of your work here which I need to give back to you. I wouldn’t be too excited about getting it back.”

He walked down the rows, tossing the papers onto the desks, passing a few comments to the students about their work.  Some received praise, others, not so much.

“Ah yes. Eren Jaeger. Your essay,” Mr.Ackerman said monotonously.

Eren gulped and anxious waited as his teacher dropped the squashed paper on his desk. Surely he’d done well?

He glanced at the mark. Forty-Seven.

“The pass mark was Fifty.” Mr.Ackerman said in a matter-of-fact way, and continued giving out the rest of the work.

Eren winced, staring down at his Forty-Seven as if it had just kicked him in his gut. Eren remembered what Mr.Ackerman had said, about this mark determining whether or not he passes the final assessment.  Was he serious? Had he just failed him for three bloody marks?! He’d worked so hard too, and all for nothing. If he didn’t pass German then he wouldn’t be promoted to the next year. Eren was certain he’d failed him deliberately, just out of spite.

Eren’s fists clenched tightly, and he had to stop himself from grabbing the essay and scrunching it up into a ball and hurling it at his teacher’s head. He’d kept calm about Mr.Ackerman’s unfairness towards him for far too long. He was ready to fight back.

 

After their class finished, Eren and Armin walked out together but whilst Armin went to his next lecture, Eren took a little detour first, to the chemistry labs.

He’d made it just in time too, as the person he’d been looking for had just walked out of the lab.

“Jean!” Eren called out to him.

Jean stopped in his steps and spun around.

“Eren? What do you want?” a puzzled Jean queried.

“Well you know how you’ve been wanting to go back into town? Are you free this Saturday? How about we sneak out again and go back to that club, Wings?”


End file.
